Currently, liquid crystal display screens are used more and more widely, and how to reduce power consumption of the liquid crystal display screens has attracted more and more attention. A backlight module in a liquid crystal display screen is a part with the highest energy consumption, and thus, by reducing power consumption of the backlight module, overall power consumption of the liquid crystal display screen can be greatly reduced.